megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Hyenard
}} is a hyena-type Reploid and member of the Red Alert syndicate from Mega Man X7. It's implied by dialogue that the reason why he fought X, Zero and Axl was out of the belief that they were the ones responsible for his pain and suffering, a delusion most likely caused from being infected with the Sigma Virus. Strategy Hyenard creates two copies of himself that will pursue and attack the Maverick Hunters while he stands on the head of a giant gazelle-type Mechaniloid that's walking through the lava around the area, launching guided missiles. The Hunters must climb the Mechaniloid to fight against Hyenard himself. The Mechaniloid can be stopped momentarily by attacking the joints of its legs, it will also stop launching missiles if both horns are destroyed. Once on the Mechaniloid, Hyenard attacks with fireballs and while the Hunters are standing in the center of the Mechaniloid, he will summon his two copies to surround the them and attack (Tri-Formation). He is weak to Splash Laser and Suiretsusen. One strategy for an easier win, is instead of fighting Hyenard and his clones while standing in the center of the Mechaniloid as intended, once on the Mechaniloid run straight for its shoulders and position the character there. *This will cancel Hyenard's Tri-Formation (clones) and he will retake his position on the head of the Mechaniloid. Hyenard will regularly attack with a volley of fireballs, but otherwise he will not move from his post (as long as the player character stays in the shoulder/neck area) and will just stand there taking damage. *While standing on the shoulders, using A-Bullet is a good choice for the aiming ability, though this will cause the fight drag on due to how weak the weapon is. If you have X, his charged buster is a good alternative, in terms of hit radius and damage output. *To end the fight faster, move on to the neck and attack him with Splash Laser, or if using Zero use Raijinshou. Volt Tornado is also a good alternative for X and Axl. *Caution must be taken when using this strategy as there is no traction on the shoulder/neck area of the Mechaniloid and the character is in constant danger of sliding off as it moves (especially during turns). Data Stage enemies Enemies in Flame Hyenard's stage, the Lava Factory: *Dragon Blaster *Flyer *Guardian *Metall S In-battle quotes *''"BURN!"'' *''"BURN TO THE GROUND!"'' *''"WHOOO!"'' *''"Tri-formation!" (summoning clones)'' Dialogues from Mega Man X7 Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... X: These symptoms...Could it be...?! Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! X: Wait! I don't want to lose any more... not even an enemy! Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... Zero: So you're that Hyenard. You've been diagnosed with a malfunction. You must come with me. Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! Zero: Ah! The sickness is already in its late stages. I don't think he'll come quietly. Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... Axl: Hyenard? Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! Axl: Don't worry - I have just the cure. Gallery Flamehyenard.jpg|Flame Hyenard's 3D model. X7FlameHyenard.jpg|Concept art of Flame Hyenard. X7Gazelle.jpg|Concept art of the gazelle Mechaniloid. Trivia *Flame Hyenard is given the distinction, by most fans, of being the most annoying boss in any Mega Man game, as he and his clones continuously scream "BURN!" and "BURN TO THE GROUND!" throughout the battle. *Flame Hyenard has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. Category: Mavericks Category: Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Mammal Mavericks Category:Red Alert Category:Rockman Online Characters